herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rigby
Rigby Quins is one of the main protagonists of the Cartoon Network series, Regular Show. He is the older brother of Don and is Mordecai's best friend. Rigby is a 23-year-old raccoon. He made his debut in the Pilot episode as a groundskeeper of the park. He is portrayed by an actor named William Salyers. Appearance Sir Rigby is a dragon with curved black horns. He has blue wings much like a normal "Nightwing" usually would. He also has a tail with six black spikes on the tip. In the episode Don, it was shown that when he was six years old, he had a single front tooth. He is 3"1.5", making him 1/2 Mordecai's height (6"3). Rigby once played Punchies with Skips, which resulted in a damaged butt cheek that required surgery. The result was that it looked like he had three butt cheeks instead of usually two. Personality Rigby is best described as a "wild teenager", although he is past his teenage years. He becomes frustrated, frightened confused or depressed easily, making his behavior very predictable. He is also very arrogant, and immature at times giving him the personality of a child. In this way, he is a character foil of Mordecai, who demonstrates far more responsibility and maturity than him. Rigby cares about the friends he has, as he tried to help Pops with his fear of giving speeches, saved Muscle Man from drowning and saved everyone from a pack of evil hot dogs. He also felt bad for Benson after he said he was going to lose his job. Also, as selfish as Rigby can be, he has been willing to risk his own life to help his friends, and can be selfless at times. Abilities Rigby appears to be very fast, clever, acrobatic, sneaky and lazy. He and Mordecai managed to catch up to Gary's truck in Free Cake, which makes him very speedy, or the truck very apathetic. He is a lot faster than Mordecai, because he can run on all fours when in a hurry. However, Rigby isn't very strong, as he is always beaten by Mordecai in a game called "Punchies". He had lost to Mordecai, Muscle Man, Pops, and Skips (who sent him to the hospital -from a helicopter for some reason- with a left fractured butt cheek) in the game. He is although good at Rock Paper Scissors as he beats Mordecai almost every time at it. He later manages to get revenge on everyone except Mordecai (and also some random bystanders) by mastering "The Death Punch" from the art of Death Kwon Do. He seems to have gotten a little bit mightier in Meat Your Maker in which he carries Mordecai's body when he was unconscious due to Rigby having breaking the thermostat in the meat locker. Rigby also demonstrated quick-thinking in that episode, by spraying the hot dogs with yellow mustard after he realized that the evil hot dogs enjoyed the taste. Rigby has a fear of horror films as seen in Ello Gov'nor but is fine in Grave Sights, Due to his somewhat immature nature, Rigby is prone to overly dramatic reactions to the simplest of events. Often, these reactions are characterized by his Shark Face expression, in which he raises both arms above his head, and turns his nose upwards, causing his eyes to appear to move to either side of his head, somewhat resembling a shark; and his signature "STOP TALKING!!!" or "SHUT UP!!!" whenever somebody tries to correct or lecture him. Between him and Mordecai, he is the most irresponsible, and he often tries to skip work and disobey Benson's order. Rigby never finished high school as shown in More Smarter. Category:Regular Show heroes Category:Procyonidae Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Speedsters Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Weaklings Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Thieves Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Cowards Category:Space Survivers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:MAD Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Singing Heroes Category:Siblings Category:In love heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Magi-Tech Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:IDW Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Egomaniacs Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Immature Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Envious Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Heroic Flatuents